The present invention relates to a modification of the invention claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,815 which describes a rotary wing assembly whereby during rotation of the wing, the wing spar can flex within the wing sheets without transmission of corresponding flexural movement to the wing sheets. In a modified wing the spar and a plurality of bearings provide the framework, and the wing sheets forming a flying surface are able to slide on such a frame: the assembly has no structure between the wing sheets and the bearings, and no contacting structure surrounding the circumference of the bearings.
The wing sheets do not float on the spar, but on the outer rings (outer races) of said bearings, and they are rotatable about said spar through said bearings.
In both mentioned cases, the spar curvature during flexion crosses the span axis of the flying surface in two points of the spar span.